1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic process for the preparation, in baths of molten salts, of rare earths or alloys thereof, as well as to apparatus for carrying out such process.
As utilized herein, by the term "rare earths (RE)"there is intended any element selected from the group consisting of yttrium and those lanthanides other than, or excepting samarium, europium, ytterbium and thullium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, electrolysis in a molten medium of a rare earth chloride and in particular neodymium is problematical by virtue of the very low yields obtained. This is due to a high degree of solubility of the metal in the presence of its chloride. Such a process is described in the article by T. Kurita, Denku Kagaku, 35 (7), pages 496-501 (1967). The Kurita article refers to a yield, which does not attain 20%, of pure neodymium in the case of a molten bath constituted of neodymium chloride and potassium chloride.